Sam's Got a Date with Fred Fredburger
by Insane Guy of DOOM
Summary: When Danny is forced to go to underworld court on the night of his first date with Sam, our favorite elephant monster guy is sent instead. Parings: DXS Complete
1. The Nightmare Begins

Welcome to the first chapter of my new story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam's Got a Date with Fred Fredburger Chapter 1: The Nightmare Begins

This is thinking 

Samantha Manson was nervous, it was her first date with the love of her life: Danny. She was currently looking for what to wear.

Sam: _O, what should I wear, my plaid skirt, or my other plaid skirt, my purple stockings or violet stockings? Decisions, decisions._

Eventually she decided to wear what she always wore (all of Sam's clothes were identical) and watched the new drama "Curtis VW" a show about some kid without nipples until she heard the doorbell.

The Goth raced down the stairs to greet her date, but to Sam's shock the person ringing the doorbell was not Danny.

Sam: Uh, hello

Person: (rings doorbell) Yes. (Rings doorbell) Yes. (Rings doorbell) Yes.

Sam: I'm right here.

Person: O, sorry. My name is Fred Fredburger and I spell it real good. F-R-E-D F-R-E-D-B-U-R (Long pause) G-E-R, Fred Fredburger Yes! Hey guess what I can stick two fingers in my bellybutton. (Does so)  
Sam: That's nice but you have to leave Fred I'm waiting for my date to arrive.

Fred: That's me yes.

Sam: No.

Fred: Yes.

Sam: No.

Fred: Yes.

Sam: No.

Fred: Yes.

Sam: No.

Fred: Yes.

Sam: NO!  
Fred: YES!

Sam: YES!

Fred: NO!

Sam: Okay, why are you here?

Fred: It started a few minutes ago yes…

(Flash Back)

Danny was flying to Sam's house just as excited a she had been before Fred Fredbuger came into the picture. It was then he noticed Technus was J-walking

Danny: Hey!  
All of a sudden a giant worm security guard thingy ate Technus.

Worm: Did you witness the event?

Danny: Technus J-walking?

Worm: You are a witness, come with me. (Swallows Danny before he has a chance to respond.)

The worm brought Danny and Technus to underworld court. Technus seemed unfazed but our poor Halfa friend was terrified of the creatures. There was a gothic vampire zombie, an octopusstenographer, fly bailiff, one with two heads, a buck-toothed zombie version of Fred Flintstone, a snake lawyer, and a green elephant monster guy who was shouting "Fred Fredburger" over and over (Fred: THAT'S ME! Yes. Sam: I could tell, now just get back to the flash back.)

Fly Bailiff: All rise for the honorable Judge Roy Spleen.

Judge: Now lets get this thing over. I've got a spa appointment at five.

Danny: Excuse me, but judge why am I up this cage?

Judge: (bangs gavel) SILENCE!

Danny: But I have a date.

Judge: Well, send someone else.

Danny: But who?

Fred: JUDGE! Yes judge, when will it be naptime?

Judge: There is no naptime. (Smiles) Mr. Witness I've found the perfect replacement.

Danny: Who?

Judge: Your girlfriend, at least I hope it's a girl you have a date with will be accompanied by mister Fred Fredburger.

Fred: I will?

Judge: Yes you will.

Danny: (Throws paper at Fred) Here's her address name and photo.

Fred: Will there be nachos on my date?

Judge: All the nachos you can eat. So will you do it?

Fred: (eyes widen at the thought of nachos) YES!

Judge: O, and be sure to not come back to this court until after the trial is over.

Fred: (on his way out) Yes.

(Flash Back over)

Fred: And that's how I got here yes.

Sam: It sounds like they just sent you here because you were annoying the heck out of them.

Fred: Yes.

Sam: Well, go away.

Fred: (tears well up in his eyes) But I wanted some nachos.

Sam: I don't care just leave.

The poor creature walked away.

Fred: (On the verge of crying) Fred Fredbuger, Fred Fredburger, Fred Fredburger.

Unfortunately Sam was racked with guilt.

Sam: Wait Fred, (Fred: Y Yes) I guess we could just go to the Nasty Burger and get some nachos.

Fred: YES!

The green elephant grabbed guilty Goth (YAY! Alliterations) by the hand and the pair ran towards Nasty Burger…

Sam: _What have I done? _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Originally this was going to be two chapters but I found it better as one big one. A strange thing is I think this chapter really captures the spirit of the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy even thought this is in the Danny Phantom section. (If I should change it tell me in the reviews.) Eventually the rating will go up the K+ for breif references to adult themes.


	2. Not so Fun Times at Nasty Burger

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, if I did there would be more episodes with Dracula, Jack-o-Lantern, and Fred Fredburger.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Goth and Elephant Monster Guy finnaly arrived at Nasty Burger, Sam got a salad and Fred got none other than nachos yes. Sam attempted to start a conversation as they ate.

Sam: So, Fred tell me about you.

Fred: Well I like nachos, and frozen yogurt, and cookies with chocolate chips, and hammer thingies, and hats, and paper, and amusement park rides, and pizza, and hot dogs, and tacos, and puppies, (2 hours later) and lamas, and pianos, and kitties, and Swiss cheese, and bowling, and…

Sam: THAT'S ENOUGH!  
Fred: Yes.

Tucker came in hoping to find someone to spend the night with when he spotted Sam and her "date".

Tucker: Hey Sam, (looks at Fred) Are those nachos?

Fred: Yes.

Tucker: I love nachos, but not as much as frozen yogurt!

Fred: Me too! (Sticks out hand) My name is Fred Fredburger.

Tucker: (Shakes hand) That's a good name. By the way I'm Tucker.

Our black and purple liking friend slumped in her chair knowing this would end in disaster.

Tucker: Fred, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship.

Fred: Yes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay this chapter was waaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy to short but I swear the next chapter will be better, but what should it be? A. Sam, Tucker, and Fred head off to the carnival or B. we see how Danny is fairing in underworld court.


	3. Technus on Trial

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam's got a Date with Fred Fredburger Chapter 3: Technus on Trial

While Sam was having the time of her life (not) with Fred Fredburger and Tucker poor Danny wasn't doing much better in Underworld Court. It was terrible up in that cage, Technus raised his hand.

Technus: Judge, it is unfair that you try I Technus master of all things mechanical and beeping without giving me a lawyer.

Judge: You're right I guess.

Roy Spleen pressed a button on his podium stand chair thingy marked "lawyer" and an inter-dimensional portal of doomy doom ness popped up over the chair next to Technus. A strange kid with a nose nearly as big as his body dressed in a tuxedo as if he was going to a wedding fell through said portal.

Kid: TUXEDO MAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN!

The strange looking boy plopped onto the chair and surveyed his surroundings.

Kid: Hey this isn't the mud puddle outside my house. (Sees the creatures) I remember uses. You're those nightmarish creatures from season 6.

Judge: Yes we are Billy. You have been selected to be his lawyer. What do you say?  
Billy: YeahyeahyeahyeahyeahYEAH!

Judge: Now you have to… (Interrupted)

Billy: One moment please.

The boy then ran around screaming "TUXEDO MAN!" and laughing insanely before jumping through a window into a mud puddle followed by more laughing. Billy then walked in caked in mud and sat down in the chair as if nothing ever happened.

Billy: As you saying.

Judge: You have to interrogate someone now.

Billy: Okay. I call Mr. Witness to the stand.

Danny then automatically popped into said stand.

Danny: How did you?  
Billy: (in mean interrogation voice) What color is my underwear? (Gives Judge thumbs up, Roy Spleen just face palms.)

Danny: How the heck should I know?  
Billy: Where were you on the night of tomorrow?

Danny: That hasn't happened yet.

Billy: How did you get that "DP" thingy on your chest?

Danny: (nervous) I don't remember. I just want to go home!

Billy: You don't remember or you don't want to remember?

Danny: I don't know! (breaks into tears)

Billy: No further questions.

5 minutes later Billy is interrogating another "witness".

Billy: So, Jake Steel is it true that you are really the president in disguise.

Fred Flintstone: Yabba dabba?

Billy: ANSWER THE QUESTION!

Idiot boy then poked Fred in the nose, witch sent him off the deep end.

Fred Flintstone: YABBA DABBA DO! (Pulls out club)

Billy: How'd you do that? (is knocked out by club)

The caveman then jumped out of the witness box destroying everyone and everything in his path and for once Danny was happy he was up in that cage. He listened to the cries from below.

Monster: NO! He ate my "Big Move Laxatives"!

Gothic Vampire Zombie: What do you want from me?

Fred Flintstone: YABBA DABBA YA!

Billy: AHH! MY SPLEEN!

Eventually Judge Roy Spleen stopped the rampage.

Judge: THAT'S IT! If there are any more interruptions in this court I'll make whoever does so go in the hot tub of horror! It will make you permanently pruney!

Everyone cringed at the thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

See you next time with chapter 4: Carnival Antics.


	4. Carnival Antics

Disclaimer: I don't own The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy or Danny Phantom. The rating was upped because of references to a bad word that rhymes with mass.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam's got a Date With Fred Fredburger chapter 4: Carnival Antics

The trio of two teenagers and an elephant monster guy continued on, quickly a conveniently placed TV distracted Fred.

TV: From PU Games and Max**ass** comes THE BUTTS 2! Create your own butt; give a home, friends and family! And coming soon The Butts 2: Univ**arse**ity Expansion Pack. Rated GM for Gluteus Maximums.

Fred: WOW!

Sam: This is the worst date ever.

Fred: This is a date?

Sam: (annoyed) Yes.

Because Fred now knew it was a date he kissed Sam on the lips.

Fred: Ewww, you taste like spooky!

Sam: (With hearts for eyes) FRED! #($&#(! (The last part was to disgusting to describe so we just but a lot of funny symbols.)

The Goth grabbed the horrified elephant monster guy and took him two her house as a prisoner of love (tee he a love using names of episodes). Tucker just shrugged and went off to get more food and flirt with every female in a two-mile radius.

The End


End file.
